una nueva vida para ambos
by lirio blue
Summary: tatsumi y akame deciden hacer una nueva vida ahora que termino la guerra, que les esperara a ambos.


**esto sucede en el cap 76-77 del manga, pero aquí me gusta más el akamextatsumi,** los personajes no me pertenecen, **esto es alternativo y bueno empezemos:**

 **fin de la guerra y comienzo de nosotros.**

 _su cuerpo se sentia pesado, sus movimientos lentos y bruscos, tenia nuevas estremidades y ahora las cosas que lo hacian hacia adelante en su nueva forma de dragón ya no tenia miedo, seguro si los ejercitaron revolucionariamente no lo sabían seguro del hombro monstruo ... monstruo eso es lo que el ahora era._

-¡tatsumi! -

giro sorprendido al ver a akame correr velozmente hacia el, ella aun tenia heridas de la batalla contra esdeath pero eso no importaba para una asesina para ella, detras de ella venia aun paso mas lento leone, pero su cuerpo parecia diferente, transmutado con un leon , ¿Qué le habia pasado en la batalla?, Camino torpemente para estar con las chicas, akame llego primero y el pecado previo aviso se arrojo a lo que era era el brazo con piel de dragón, akame permanecio abrazando a tatsumi fuertemente, ambos habian cumplido su promesa de sobrevivir en la guerra.

\- tatsumi ...- leone mantuvo su distancia para ver a los enamorados.

-one-san ...- su voz sonaba tosca y grave, pero ahora leone tenia gran parte en su piel la cubría un pelaje claro, sus brazos y sus pies ahora eran garras pero a su nariz le llego el olor a sangre de leona, era claro ... al igual que el habia fusionado con su teguido pero con leone ... era tarde para su vida, ella moriria y todos lo sabian.

\- nee-san ... tu leone le intenrrumpio solo apoyando su mano en la tatsumi, que recuerda como cuando el sufría la transformación de incursio y ella y akame lo tomaron de las manos, tatsumi sintió que al contacto de leone ella le transmitió sus sentimientos ... ira, tristeza, alegría y agradecimientos ... tatsumi solo acepto la sonrisa de leone para despedirse.

-gracias nee-san ... por ayudarme esa vez ... sin ti ... estaría perdida ahora- leone reflexione sobre esas palabras y recordó que ella no ha conocido a ningún tatsumi jamas hubiera estado en la noche correcto, leone sonrió y se despidió de tatsumi y akame, ella se iría a despedir de sus seres queridos con una sonrisa, ella llego sonriendo y se iria sonriendo, sin duda ... su alma y cuerpo fueron los mas fuertes del anochecer, tatsumi y akame vieron como ella se alejaba perdiendo en los edificios de la capital, ahora solo estaba conocido como el, dos sobrevivientes de un grupo revolucionario, solo dos asesinos ...

-akame-

-mmm? -

-dime ... ¿que harás a partir de ahora? - akame lo pensó por un momento pero dio su respuesta.

-lo que siempre ha hecho, asesinar ... ahora que el imperio ha caído más personas que se beneficiaron de la situación, la chica me pidió que siguiera en el puesto de asesinatos por un tiempo más ... después de eso buscare una cura contra la maldición de musarame fuera de las tierras de la capital- akame ya tenia una parte de su vida planeada que no tenia que preocuparse por lo de ser una asesina pero las marcas de musarame eran horribles, según el doctor las marcas le provocarían dolor y desgarrador su cuerpo con el tiempo, durante su pelea con esdeath se le veía en el rostro que perder no era opción, debía ganar costara lo que costara aun si debía sacrificar su cuerpo,en la batalla ella se veia con un movimiento aún grande si el tratara de ayudar en la batalla segura solo seria un estorbo para akame y esdeath trataría de atrapar a tatsumi.

-te acompañare a donde quiera que vallas akame ...- paso con cuidado sus garras por la mejilla de akame quitando sus cabellos, akame tomo su garra con ambas manos, ella se vuelve igual de hermosa y fuerte pero ahora tenia sus marcas de maldición por todo su cuerpo, el no ayudó a ayudarme con lo que sentía mucha frustración con el mismo, dejo de sentir frustración cuando akame tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de tatsumi para ver una bella sonrisa de akame, un pesar de la guerra y de las marcas que dejo en ellos debían seguir.

-tatsumi ... me prometiste que viajaríamos juntos por el mundo así que ... harás a partir de ahora? - el respiro profundamente que al esxalar soplo los cabellos de akame.

-seguiremos juntos-

terminaron esa noche juntos recordando todas las batallas y compañeros para este viaje en la capital y por un momento sintieron como la paz al final llego a sus corazones.

años después ...

en un desierto donde el viento soplaba con fuerza la arena y provocaba tormentas, un grupo de bandidos se dirija corriendo con sus armas hacia una hermosa chica que se cubría con una capa negra para evitar la insolación, un lado de la chica sin los bandidos lo notaran se escondía tatsumi para hacer un elemento sorpresa, ella aun conservaba una afilada espada idéntica a musarame, su cabello seguía igual de largo y suelto mientras que en su ropa llevaba un corto vestido negro ajustable, aun sus marcas permanecían pero ya no lo hacían daño a su cuerpo, tatsumi miro a akame que aun en sus ojos se notaba a la misma asesina de ojos rojos que conoció la primera vez.

-segura de que puedes con esto akame-

\- tranquilo, saldrás cuando yo ataque a los primeros hombres para que asesine a los que lleven armas de fuego tatsumi parecía intranquilo pero akame logro hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- listo para la batalla, espero que no estés oxidado ... últimamente hemos estado fuera de este ambiente - los hombres se acercaban y akame desenvaino a espada.

-asegúrate de no esforzarte mucho por tu embarazo, no quiero que pasemos nada por mi familia-

akame sonrió antes de impulsarse y matar de un solo movimiento a dos hombres, los que no están listos para disparar pero la arena se mueve de una gran sacudida que ocasiona que cayeran, la asesina salto hacia la espalda del gran dragón que tenían enfrente, un rugido potente mato a todos los hombres excepto a uno que estaba impactado a lo sucedido, akame salto del dragón hacia el hombre lista con su arma, el hombre impotente y asustado recordó los rumores de la guerra revolucionara, _un grupo de asesinos que entran en la capital desde su núcleo, venciendo a los más fuertes del imperio, sus armas y habilidades no son humanas, que deciden que la asesina más buscada del imperio es una hermosa chica de cabello negro con marcas de maldición por en el cuerpo y unos ojos rojos que antes de que te asesinen_ ...

\- night r- right- solo pronunció esas palabras antes de ser decapitado por akame, limpio y guardo su espada y subió a la espalda de tatsumi quien con sus alas formaba un escalón que se aseguraba de que ella no hiciera el mayor esfuerzo posible por su salud y la del bebe, akame se alojó y tatsumi despegó del suelo para volar por el cielo del desierto.

-parece que aun nos recuerdan ...- akame no había escuchado que alguien mas la noche a la derecha en tanto tiempo.

\- parece que todos somos famosos en la capital, es bueno saber que sabremos de nosotros ... todos en el grupo ... debía haber tenido mitos de cada uno de ellos en el reino, y los había escuchado por sus viajes, ya que tatsumi ya no podría entrar a los pueblos, así que se los contaba a tatsumi.

-debemos apresurarnos- dijo akame - nayenda no puede aguantar mucho a nuestra pequeña guerrera-tatsumi no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de que su hija era pequeña tenia un alma tan fuerte y guerrero como el en su juventud y una habilidad natural para el combate como akame.

 _una ex general que guió a los héroes,_

 _una francotiradora prodigio,_

 _un sabio de los hilos y su amor eterno,_ _un guerrero con su lanza y armadura,_ _una_ _dócil_ , fría y hábil asesina,

una teigu con sentimientos,

una chica que cambiara para vencer,

una feroz y fuerte mujer,

una asesina de ojos rojos,

un soldado que lucho por su capital,

un joven buscando justicia.

la noche cayo por el cielo, el campo y todo lo demás se había vuelto oscuro y silencioso, las alas de tatsumi y su aterrizaje hicieron el ruido suficiente para despertar a los habitantes de la casa que tenían enfrente, akame bajo deslizándose por las alas de tatsumi, este termino molestándose por el esfuerzo que ella hacia, pero su discusión termino cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de un golpe dejando ver como una pequeña niña de camisón blanco salia corriendo alegre hacia tatsumi y akame, la pequeña niña tenia la imagen de akame cuando era niña , su cabello negro atado en una coleta pero sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, detrás de ella en la puerta, salía adormilada una cansada nayenda con su cabello crecido y hecho en una trenza cargando a un pequeño niño dormido en brazos.

la niña abrazo fuertemente sus padres dándoles la bienvenida, tatsumi pensó que no era normal que una niña no tenía miedo pero esa pequeña era una pequeña luz para el abrazo fuertemente a la hija de la pequeña envolvía como podía la mano de tatsumi , el empezó a jugar con ella levantándola con su mano quien la chica no paraba de reír, tatsumi termino durmiéndose junto a su hija y akame debajo las estrellas. akame y tatsumi habían encontrado una paz verdadera y habían luchado arduamente por ella, y aunque la vida los dio muchos golpes podían disculparla por la vida que ahora podían llevar juntos.

 **creo que tiene un clic para querer un akamextatsumi pero bueno, gracias por leer.**


End file.
